


Tourism in Dry Creek

by spiderly (gorb)



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorb/pseuds/spiderly
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR SECRET OF SHADOW RANCH* For the Nancy Drew discord Valentine's 2020 fic swap! Happy Valentine's, Carol! <3
Relationships: Tex Britten/Mary Yazzie
Kudos: 3





	Tourism in Dry Creek

The young woman at the counter has short, black hair. She pops bubblegum and leans against the counter as she answers your questions.

“We do have a piece of the treasure, but it’s not for sale.”

“That’s okay, I wasn’t planning on buying it,” you reply. “It’d be cool just to see it.”

“You and everybody else.” She stretches, rolling her head from one side, then to the other. “You’re lucky you’re here on a weekday. Weekends are mega crowded.” She continues talking as she ducks in the back, still popping her gum. “It wasn’t always like that. My aunt used to run this place by herself, she hardly got anyone in here.”

From the back room, you hear the dials of a lock clicking into place; then, a metal door opening. So much security wouldn’t be needed for just any little chunk of gold. This one must be special.

The woman comes back in and places the heart-shaped piece of gold on the counter. “This is it,” she says. “Do you need me to give you the spiel, or do you know about Dirk and Frances already?”

“I--”

At that moment, the bell above the entrance jingles and two people enter. They’re both middle-aged, one tall white man with a cowboy hat, and one shorter Native American woman wearing turquoise jewelry.

“ _Maddie _,” the older woman says, in a tone indicating that Maddie should already know what she did wrong and should, preferably, feel bad about it.__

____

____

“I was just showing her!” the younger woman protests.

The man stays silent, arms folded. Guess he isn’t interested in getting in on this argument.

The older woman looks from the shopkeeper, to the man, to you, and sighs wearily. “Tex, why don’t you take Maddie to see the horses?”

The mustachioed man makes a low noise of agreement, nodding curtly. He and Maddie exit the shop, and Maddie shoots an immature look at the older woman behind her back.

“Sorry about that,” the woman says, stepping behind the counter. “She’s still new to the concept of manners.”

“Oh, she wasn’t bothering me,” you say, still unsure of what exactly she did wrong.

“You familiar with the story of Frances Humber and Dirk Valentine?” she asks.

This time, you have the opportunity to answer. “I am.”

“And do you believe in true love?” she asks.

Her bluntness takes you aback. “I’m… not sure.”

She chuckles softly. “Maybe I can convince you. Let me tell you a story. This little heart right here changed everything for me and my husband...”


End file.
